Level
Kid Chameleon is one of the vastest platformers available thanks to its +100 levels. Provided that there was no password system nor any way to save the game in the original Sega Genesis platform, this amount of levels helped to create a legend about the game's length and difficulty; however, not all levels must be played to complete the game. However, there is not a clear main path through the game either, and since the only way to identify a level is from outside (in the title screen), it is easy to lose track of one's steps when using teleporters or finding secret levels. There are a total of 103 levels and 1857 screens in the game. There is also a map available. These levels can also be modified using the K-E, a level editor for the game. Level structure Levels or rounds consist of a 2D area built with set backgrounds, terrain, color palette and tiles (blocks, etc.) chosen according to a theme. Each level also presents its set of enemies, usually of three different species or less, in a given color (probably defined by the theme's palette as well). Most levels have large areas through which the screen scrolls horizontally and vertically; however, horizontal scrolling rounds can occur (Hills of the Warrior 1, The Land Below, The Final Marathon) and there are a few vertical ones as well. Initially, you'll only have 3 minutes to complete a round. The top, left and right edges of a level act as walls and are thus impassable. The bottom edge represents a lethal drop for the player, so falling off the round results in one life less. Notice this does not apply to all enemies: in Lion's Den, Mufasas may plunge to death accidentally; in The Final Marathon, nevertheless, Mini Hopping Skull's rest on the bottom edge of the screen instead of falling off. Some levels also feature extra obstacles, such as enemy bosses, a Murder wall that must be outrun, or a violent snowstorm. Way in / way out: flags and teleporters Entries A level always starts with its title screen. On pressing START, the round begins, with the player's character standing on the start point. If the level is entered via teleporter from a previous round, however, the title screen does not appear. Also, teleporters may deliver you to a new level, though on a different start point: In Secrets in the Rocks, the regular start point is inside the mountain; if warped from Elsewhere 22, you'll appear on the left slope. Exits Most levels have one (and only one) flag, the standard exit from any level and the most adviseable way to make sure you're progressing through a regular path. When the flag is touched, all 'holograms' fade away, the terrain is 'unrendered' and your score for the present round is added to your total. Then you'll see the title screen for the next round. Alternatively, one can try to escape a level via teleporter. Pros: you may reach a bonus level this way or an interesting secret path; you might escape a difficult or tedious round quite easily; you might be able to preserve a transformation that would not make it to the flag. Cons: you may just reappear somewhere else in the level; you may restart the level (without losing a life nor your helmet, that is); you may be warped to somewhere even worse. Also, your score for the current level is lost when you're transferred to another. In Stage 4, levels with a flag are the exception. Also, many levels inside secret paths may lack a flag. Many levels do not present a linear route to any exit, usually devoting a large area to scattered prizes, unnecessary enemies and fruitless wandering fun for the player. Game structure The level progression is not linear either. Different exits in one level lead to different rounds. Any sequence of rounds you take forms a path. Stages For sake of clarity, this wiki understands that the game is divided in four stages of about twenty-five levels each. All stages end in a boss level, so: * Stage 1 begins in Blue Lake Woods 1 and ends in Shishkaboss. * Stage 2 begins in The Whispering Woods 1 and ends in Boomerang Bosses. * Stage 3 begins in Woods of Despair 1 and ends in Bagel Brothers. * Stage 4 lasts from Diamond Edge to the final boss: Plethora. No matter which path you take, these levels are (almost) obligatory. Paths As seen in the Map, you don't need to go through all +100 levels to complete the game. A 'regular' path can be followed throughout the game, usually by always taking the flag. Teleporters may lead to different levels that form 'alternate' or 'secret' paths. Most levels in these alternate routes, if they have a flag, offer an extra Path bonus, meaning this particular round was difficult to find. In Stage 4, however, the amount of teleporters, flagless levels and forking paths is such that no 'regular' route exists. There is only a shortest one, that may be followed by simple luck. All levels with flag are worth a 25,000 points path bonus. Shortcuts Any path consisting of fewer levels than another covering the same distance in the game can be considered a shortcut — just as the longer route can be considered a detour and be preferred by players aiming to a high score. A few "big" shortcuts exist that cover very long distances. For instance: taking a teleporter from Madmaze Mountain to Stairway to Oblivion, and choosing the right teleporter there, will save you three levels from the regular path. Two shortcuts have been found that take you forward about twenty levels, from one stage to another. These we call bridges. An even bigger shortcut exists that can only be taken by reaching a certain number of points before ending a certain level at the beginning of Stage 1: that's the 100,000 points trip. And of course, there is the infamous Plethora cheat for those who wish to skip the whole game. Elsewheres :Main article: Elsewhere Of the 103 levels listed in this wiki, 32 are smaller rounds that usually serve as links between two different places. Their title screens present them all as 'Elsewhere'. In this wiki, they have been numbered for clarity. Elsewheres have all a smaller area than a regular level, and they never have a flag. The way in and out is always through a teleporter. They could be considered bonus levels, meaning they almost always offer a big prize (Ankhs or Continues, never points) or a helmet that may be of some help in the next round. This does not mean they're always friendly; some Elsewheres are among the hardest levels in the game and you can spend many lives in them. See also * The complete KC map * List of levels * Stages * Elsewhere * Murder wall * Storm * Bridge * 100,000 points trip Level